


Charlie the Unicorn has Another Adventure

by Daegaer



Category: Charlie the Unicorn (Web Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Planning Adventures, Tricksters, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Charlie the Unicorn has Another Adventure

"Charlie!" Blue said.

"Charlieeeeeeeeeeee," Pink said.

"Chaaaaaaaaarlieeeeeeeeeeee," they both said.

"Oh, it's you guys," Charlie said, cursing the day he was born. "Get lost."

"Come with us, Charlie," Blue said.

"To slay the Slugwitch," Pink said.

"The Slugwiiiiiitch," they chorused.

Charlie reluctantly tore himself away from the TV. "No frickin' way," he said. "Candy Mountain, the Banana King and the Snowman at the End of the Universe weren't bad enough? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"The Slugwitch has booze," Blue said.

"And cigarettes," Pink added.

Later, Charlie of course regretted what he was about to do.


End file.
